brandi_jarrod_married_to_the_jobfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrod Schulz
Jarrod Shulz is one of the main characetrs of the show and one of the main characetrs of t he show, Storage Wars. He is engaged to Brandi Passante and has two kids, Cameron and Payton . They have one dog named Johnnie. Short Description Jarrod lives in Lake Forest, California with his fiance and kids. They first met when they were sixteen, then came oops, and oops again. They went to a storage auction that changed their lives. They soon opened a thrift shop and Jarrod hired all of his unemployed friends. Storage Wars Jarrod (The Young Gun), is one of the main buyers in the show, Storage Wars. He started alone but soon brought his girlfriend, Brandi, tothe auctions making them a team. Jarrod (as Brandi says), buys reckless. Jarrod loves finding safes and discovering what's in them. Jarrod often spends too much at the auction and they don't get their money back. "Now and Then" Jarrod and Brandi own the thrist shop, "Now and Then" which was revealed in Storage Wars. They opened a second "Now and Then" but it was quickly closed down due to little buisness. It was revealed in the inrtoduction, narrated by Brandi, of Brandi & Jarrod: Married to the Job that all of the workers at "Now and Then" are all of Jarrod's unemployed friends. All the items bought at Storage Wars is sold here. Fixing up the Den Their house in Lake Forest, California, is being remodled by Brandi's uncle, Scooby . Stated by Brandi, while cameras were showing the parts, were that they needed: stairs, bathroom, kitchen, and floor all had to be done. Episodes You could do worse In this episode, Jarrod is asking his friends/co-workers how to propose to Brandi, but what they had to say bad ideas. Brandi goes to a personal trainer to get fit and hates it. Jarrod, with the help of the kids, propose to Brandi while she is sore in bed and can't move with the dog. They put Johnny in a tuxedo and had sayings on multiple dog tags attached to his collar. In the end, Brandi said yes and they got engaged. The Anti-Unengagement Party Jarrod is throwing a party for their engagement at a bar one of his friends/co-workers works at, Bozak . Brandi is trying to sell Jarrod's truck to try to buy a wedding dress. Nobody bought the truck, and she saw the party that Jarrod threw for her she realized she couldn't sell his truck. Throw-out court Jarrod wants the turn the kids play room into a bar and Brandi doesn't approve. He gathered the family in the room and has a Thow-out court. In Throw-out court, He threw out Payton's Unicorn, Cameron's Captain America cut out, Brandi's wine glasses and Johnny's toy to make room for the bar. Brandi saw that the kids were sad and went on a stakeout with them to get their stuff back from the store. They did and Jarrod found out and he realized what he had to do. He made the room a bar and a kids hang out room. He called it "3 Fans" for having three cieling fans, and Brandi was impressed. Category:Characters